Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) Credits
Opening Logos AC950751-9DCD-4E83-A72B-BB1441FD6CB9.png 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios presents * A Rodney Dangerfield Production * in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV, Hyperion Pictures and The Kushner-Locke Company * "Rover Dangerfield" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jim George and Bob Seeley * Produced by: Willard Carroll, Thomas L. Wilhite * Screenplay by: Rodney Dangerfield * Story Developed by: Rodney Dangerfield, Harold Ramis, Nishit Shah * Based on an Idea by: Rodney Dangerfield * Executive Producers: Rodney Dangerfield, Donald Kushner, Peter Locke * Sequence Directors: Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bruce Smith, Dick Sebast, Frans Vischer, Skip Jones * Songs by: Rodney Dangerfield and Billy Tragesser * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Production Designer: Fred Cline * Film Editor: Tony Mizgalski * Production Manager David J. Steinberg * Associate Producers: Sue Shakespeare and Maria C. Schaeffer * With the Voice Talents of ** Rover Dangerfield - Rodney Dangerfield ** Daisy - Susan Boyd ** Eddie - Ronnie Schell ** Raffles - Ned Luke ** Connie - Shwan Southwick ** Danny - Dana Hill ** Rocky - Sal Landi ** Coyote, Rooster - Tom Williams ** Big Boss, Coyote, Sparky, Wolf, Horse - Chris Collins ** Gangster, Farm Voice - Robert Bergen ** Count - Paxton Whitehead ** Mugsy - Ron Taylor ** Champ - Eddie Barth ** Truck Driver - Ralph Monaco ** Queenie, Chorus Girls, Hen, Chickens, Turkey - Tress MacNeille ** Jose, Sheep - Michael Sheehan ** Gigi, Chrous Girl, Sheep - Lara Cody ** Bruno - Ron Taylor ** Fisherman #1 - Owen Bush ** Fisherman #2 - Ken White ** Cal - Gregg Berger ** Katie - Heidi Banks ** Lem - Dennis Blair ** Clem - Don Stuart ** Duke - Robert Pine ** Wolves - Danny Mann, Bernard Erhard ** Farm Voices - Burton Sharp, Louise Chamis, Bill Farmer, Barbara Goodson, Patricia Parris, Ross Taylor, Mary Kay Bergman ** Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Archive Footage) - Mel Blanc * Designs & Storyboarding: Dick Sebast, Matthew O'Callaghan, Frans Vischer, Bob Seeley, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Jim George, Skip Jones * Additional Designs: Kevin Lima, James Lopez, Dan Fausett, Mark Koetsier, Kevin Donoghue * Character Animators: Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bruce Smith, Frans Vischer, Skip Jones, Jim George, Kevin Petrilak, Mark Koetsier, Jeff Etter, Patrick Gleeson, Kevin Wurzer, Carole Holliday, James Lopez, Dick Sebast, Joe Ekers, Lenord Robinson, Kelly Haberly, Steve Wahl, Bob Seeley, Dan Fausett, Jon Hooper, Ricardo Curtis * Additional Animators: Jon Paul Berti, Louis Tate, Kamoon Song, Colm Duggan, Steve Anderson, Natasha Sasic, Carey Yost, David Simmons, Deke Wightman, David Brewster * Assistant Director: Jonathan Levit * Production Supervisor: Roxy Steven * Production Administrator: Peggy George * Production Coordinator: Michael Palumbo * Auditor: Vicki Ellis * Additional Editor: Jeff Patch * Assistant Editors: Neal Romanek, Ivan Ladizinsky * Layout Supervisor: Dan Fausett * Layout Artists: Andrew Austin, Tim Callahan, Marc Christenson * Background Supervisor: Ron Dias * Background Artists: Jane Nussbaum, Andy Phillipson, Tim Maloney, David McCamley, Raymond Zibach, Tia Kratter, Lucy Tanashian, Dick Heichberger, Phil Carlig * Technical Director: Richard Sullivan * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Francesca Allen * Lead Character Keys: Stan Somers, Don Parmele * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Raymond Iacovacci * Character Keys: Sheila Brown, George Sukara, Melissa Freeman, Tom Cook, Mi Yul Lee, Ilona Kaba, Mitchell Walker, Don Selders, Richard Smitheman, Bonnie Robinson, Lee Crowe * Assistant Animators: Dori Plough, Sheldon Borenstein, Tami Becker, Michael Alcouloumre, Roger Dondis, Eileen Dunn, Joe F. Elliott, Judy Drake, Judy Niver, Sue Houghton, Larry Miller, Helen Lawlor, Ed Faigin, Ed Klein, Claude Chiasson, Yung Soo Kin, Cyndee Whitney, Michael Shin, John Hill * In-Betweeners: Kevin Davis, Bill Mims, Lucinda Sanderson, Robert Pincombe, Martin Buckingham * Special Effects Supervisor: Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Supervising Special Effects Animators: January Nordman, Jeff Howard * Special Effects Animators: Joey Mildenberger, January Nordman, Jeff Howard, Eddie Houchins, Jeff Etter, Brett Hisey, Gethyn Davis, Phil Cummings, Marlon West * Additional Special Effects Animation: Colm Duggan, Lee Crowe, Mark Myers, Al Holter, Jon Hooper, Kelly Haberly, Natasha Sasic, John Lopez, Michel Gagné * Special Effects Assistant Animators: George Chialtas, Deke Wightman, Pam Johnson, John Huey, Sean Applegate, Miriam McDonnell * Supervising Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Additional Color Styist: Rose Ann Stire * Model Painters: Melanie Pava, Cathy O'Leary * Color Model Coordination: Betsy Ergenbright, Janette Hulett London Unit * Supervisors: Christopher O'Hare, Tony Collingwood * Additional Animators: Alvaro Gaivoto, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward Horner * Character Keys: Helga Egilson, Bernard Georges, Jerry Forder, Jennie McCosker * Assistant Animators: Gail Wright, Martyn Jones, Natalie Gavet, Jeff Short, Wendy Russell, Jon Collier, Debbie Cramb, Anne Daniels, J.C. Pearson, Anna Saunders Second Unit Animation by: The Baer Animation Company * Supervisors: Dale L. Baer Jane M. Baer * Operations Manager: Hope S. Parker * Production Manager: Rocky Solotoff * Production Supervisor: Jill M. Skinner * Additional Animation: Tomihiro Yamaguchi, Michael Polvani, Jay Jackson * Head Coordinating Key: Eric Daniels * Key Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, David Courtland, Timothy Ingersoll, Patrick N. Joens, Nelson Recinos, Doug Williams * Assistant Animators: Hye Young Curley, Carl Hall, Janice Inouye, James van der Keyl, Joseph Roman, Raul Salaiz, Glenn Schmitz, Michael Anthony Toth, Terry Walsh, Eunice Ok Yu * In-Betweeners: Scott Claus, Dennis Neil, Gregorio Nocon, David Recinos, Alejandro Reyes, Philip Yong Song, Helene Vives * Color Stylist: Cynthia Finn * Animation Checkers: Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Kim Patterson * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde * Xerographer: David Craig * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Services Provided by: Bon Art Company, Bardel Cartoons International, Character Builders * Sound Effects Editors: Fred J. Brown, Michele Sharp, Stan Siegel * Sound Effects Assistant Editor: Shelley Brown * Foley Mixer: Linda Corbin, C.A.S. * Foley Artists: Sarah Monat, Robin Harlan, Margie O'Malley * Dialogue Editors: Steve R. Van Meter, David L. Van Meter * Dialogue Mixers: Jackson Schwartz, Warren Kleiman, Tom Mgrdichian * Music Editors: Tom Villano, Steve McCrossley * Orchestrations: William Ross * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Re-Recording Mixers: Wayne Artman, Frank Jones, Tom E. Dahl * Scoring Mixer: Tim Boyle * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs Recorded by: Dennis S. Sands * Casting: Kevin Alber, Jon Robert Samsel * Assistant to the Producers Deborah R. Mayo * Creative Consultant for Rodney Dangerfield: Alex Mann * ADR Group Coordinator: Burton Sharp * Xerographic Supervisor: Dean Stanley * Xerographic Key Operator: Doug Casper * Xerographic Processors: Rosalina Ortiz, Diana Dixon * Additional Xerography: Sullivan Bluth Studios, John Remmel * Inking and Painting: Hanho Heung Up Studios, Sullivan Bluth Studios, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Additional Inking and Painting: King-Police Productions, Judi Cassell, C&D Ink and Paint, Bill Melendez Productions, Auril Thompson, Mi Kyung Kwon, Sang Am Lee, Denise Wogatzke, Karan Lee-Storr, Jennifer Storr, Ramona Randa, Stacy Maniskus, Diana Dixon, Leslie Hinton, Tina Bastian, Else Cruz, Lada Babicka, Shigeko Doyle, Kassi Galinos * Ink & Paint Overseas Supervisors: Beth Ann McCoy, Jungja Wolf, Niamh McClean * Animaton Checking Supervisor: Pat Helmuth * Animation Checkers: Orla Coughlan, Susan Burke, Rebecca Ramos, Denise Link, Jungja Wolf, Annamarie Costa * Line Checker/Repair: Angelica Katz * Xerographic/Ink and Paint Coordinators: Terri Eddings, David Cooley * Xerox Checking Supervisor: Daryl Carstensen * Xerox Checkers: Janet Zoll, Christine Conklin, Valerie Green, Catherine Parotino, Gerry Ringwald, Karan Lee-Storr * Inkers: Joyce Alexander, Lee Guttman * Markup Supervisor: Letha Prince * Markup: Micki Zurcher, Diane England, Gale Raleigh, Janette Hulett, Annette Vandenberg * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Charlotte Clark * Final Checkers: Karen Hepburn, Susan Burke, Stephan Myers, Orla Coughlan, Denise Link, Reneé Alcazar, Letha Prince * Paint Check and Correction: Sherrie Cuzzort, Sybil Cuzzort, Melody Hughes, Kristin Lande, Debbie Mihara, Delmy Navas, Cathy O'Leary, Melanie Pava, Gale Raleigh, Sheryl Smith, Roxie Taylor, Helga Vanden Berge, Debbie Weilhart, Byron Werner, Kathy Wilbur * Cel Wipers: Jessie A. Palubeski, Teresita Proctor, Carol Whitcomb * Cel Painter: Michelle Urbano * Final Check Coordinator: Steve Walby * International Paint Coordinator: Deborah Rykoff Bennett * Paint Lab: Annette Leavitt, Ann S. Sullivan, Daniel Madigan * Additional Animation Services: Animotion, Lightbox Animation * Opening Computer Animation and Digital Compositing by: Rhythm & Hues * Additional Computer Graphics: Mark Swanson * Production Camera: Animagraphics, Sullivan Bluth Studios, The Baer Animation Camera Service * Additional Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Manager: Dan Larsen * Camera Supervisor: Lin-Z Rodgers * Camera Operators: Steven Damiani, Ron Jackson, Ray Lee, David Link, Steve Wilzbach * Assistant Scene Planner Mercedes J. Schon * Video Operators: Gareth Cook, Andrew Sorcini * Production Assistants: Jim Arnold, Jackie Blaisdell, Bill Bloom, Stevan Hahn, Scott Keough, Kristine Kirk, Joe Kozera, Marina Lone, Natasha Murphy, Tom Pniewski, Jon Terada, Phillip Todd, John Tuley, David Wachtenheim * Optical Effects Production: Mercer Title & Optical Effects Ltd, Available Light, Ltd. · Joseph Thomas; Animation Cameramen * Titles: Cinema Research Corporation * Color Timer: Dale Grahn * Negative Cutting: Precision Film Cutting * Special Thanks to: American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) Songs * "It's A Dog's Life" * "Somewhere There's A Party" * "I'd Give Up A Bone For You" * "I'm In Love With The Dog Next Door" ** Written by: Rodney Dangerfield and Billy Tragesser ** Performed by: Rodney Dangerfield * "I'll Never Do It On A Christmas Tree" ** Written by: Rodney Dangerfield and Billy Tragesser ** Performed by: Rodney Dangerfield ** Background Vocals by: John Paul Joyce, Roger Freeland, JERRY Whitman and Kerry Katz * "I Found a Four-Leaf Clover When I Met Rover" ** Written by: Rodney Dangerfield and Billy Tragesser ** Performed by: Susan Boyd * "Respect" ** Written by: Otis Redding ** Performed by: Aretha Franklin ** Coutesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. ** By arrangement with Warner Special Products * "Happy Birthday To You" ** Written by: Patty S. Hill and Mildred J. Hill * "Merrily We Roll Along" ** Written by: Charles Tobias, Murray Mencher and Eddie Cantor * "It's A Dog's Life" * "I'm Just A Country Boy At Heart" ** Written by: Pinky Tomlin, Connie Lee and Paul Parks * "It's A Big Wide Wonderful World" ** Written by: John Rox * "Winter Wonderland" ** Written by: Richard B. Smith and Felix Bernard * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film 6030BB36-EA21-434A-9B4C-15A549F6596B.jpeg * No. 31484 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCI Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg 6D84F517-D605-4F31-AB1F-889A061AD8BD.png * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios Category:Christmas Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies